I wish she would pay me that kind of attention
by Cara Cal Ipsofacto
Summary: Prequel to "You're in my fantasy you can not tell me what to wear". This story can be read as a standalone story or before or after 'You're in my fantasy you can not tell me what to wear. Set during ' Ikissed a girl'.


**A/N Hi guys after the awesome response I got for**

"**You're in my fantasy you can not tell me what to wear" **

**I decided to write a prequel, there maybe a sequel I'm not sure, it's depends on my brain which is yet to make a decision.**

**This story can be read as a standalone story or before or after 'You're in my fantasy you can not tell me what to wear**

"**I was curious, after the case. Seeing you with all those women made me jealous, and I started to wonder why." Maura blushed again looking down at her and Jane's intertwined hands.**

Maura's perspective;

I wish she would pay me that kind of attention.

This is not happening, she is my best friend. She's my only real friend. No, No, No.

However, no not going there. I wish I could go there, but no. She is too precious to me to lose. She is my world.

She looks so gorgeous tonight.

I know I should not feel this way. I do not even know when it started, I guess. No I do not guess, I know it is this case. That is all. No I cannot lie either, it is not the case. It is her. Detective Jane Rizzoli.

**Jane's POV**

**Pft this is lame. Were not gonna find the killer. I could be out with Maura instead of this. Maura and other people of course. I mean just me and Maur is a good idea… no it's probably a bad idea... Frankie asked me the other day, when I was gonna stop being such a girl and ask Maura out. Next time he saw me I was wearing a dress. The other morning she convinced me to do yoga! She has me whipped and she doesn't even know it. **

**I hope one of these chicks is the right one. Though I wouldn't mind Maura having to wear that outfit another night. I couldn't help notice her … in that outfit. I mean they were right by my face. I wish that happened more often. Maybe we should get Maura to do more undercover work, if it means she's not gonna be covered, ha ha.**

**That's wrong, so wrong, best friend. Best FRIEND Rizzoli get a hold of your self. I'd rather get a hold of her… Ugh bad thought. Maybe I should have had non alcoholic drinks tonight.**

**Who am I kidding it's not the beer. It's her. Dr. Maura Isles.**

**EARLIER THAT NIGHT**

Maura's perspective;

I am sure Jane looked like she was going to kiss me at the restaurant the night we were out with Jorge and Brock.

**Jane's POV**

**The other night at the restaurant all I could do was think about Maura, I was supposed to be there with Jorge. When she suggested her unique cold remedy I could help but picture her naked. I think she noticed, I tried to get away with a joke about shaving my legs. And she gets out a shaving kit. So I followed her suggestion to take Jorge home. Not that we did anything except walk Jo Friday. **

**The next day we're in the lab and she starts on about dildos, only she could make the words 'non-biological phallic shaped object' sound sexy.**

**Then she basically told me I was un-dateable once you get to know me, and tried to steal my chocolates**

**And later at my apartment, when I suggested I become a lesbian, she said wishes can come true. That I had to 'pretend' to be a lesbian, and go undercover at Merch.**

**I tried to work out how to tell her I kinda am sorta gay. I like guys I do, but I also like women. Apart from a few one night stands, I've only ever dated them while at college, not in a gay until graduation kinda way. But apart from Maura I haven't met any women I am interested in for more then a few well, hours honestly. And none were ever important enough to actually tell my family about. **

**Frankie knows, he came round mine once early in the morning to find a woman leaving my apartment. He asked, I told. He didn't care, just said chicks can be just as crazy as guys and I needed to be careful. He's so protective of me considering he is my younger brother.**

**And my mom, I don't know if she's guessed or Frankie told her, but I'm sure she knows or at least suspects I like Maura. Even though she keeps trying to set me up with people. I think she is trying to make me tell her. It's always 'you need to find some one nice, some one who can look after you, maybe a Doctor', and 'I wish we had a Doctor in the family', then it was 'you can bring your Doctor friend Maura to dinner if you want'.**

**Ha I like to show her how butch I can be. Me a lipstick lesbian, hardly I don't really wear make up, and I certainly don't do dresses and high-heels! I'll have to flip my personality a bit more to my effeminate side for this undercover work. Glad I haven't been in Merch for over a year, I hope nobody recognises me. **

**And then she asked what kind of women we'd like if we liked women. I didn't tell her I did. I had a chance to and I didn't. I told her I'd be the guy! I mean she is so smart but also kinda dumb. She thought because I meant because I'm bossy. I meant because she is so, so girly. But luckily she didn't seem to notice that we were talking as though she had asked what it would be like if we were dating. Then she said it. I'm not her type.**

Maura's perspective;

I told Jane last night that she was not my type. I did not lie. I thought it was true. However I can not stop thinking about that conversation. She said she would flip for Celtic tickets, I half want to offer Season tickets, and a shirt, and maybe some other kind of memorabilia, but I know Jane. She would not be impressed by me buying tickets, or even the entire Celtic team. She likes people for who they are not what they own. I have no chance.

**Jane's POV**

**Jesus Christ. Oh god. How on earth am I meant to concentrate when she is wearing that? Or even not wearing... Right, okay talk to these women. Concentrate. None of the barmaids look as hot as she does in that outfit. She'd probably find it odd if I asked her if she gets to keep it. Yeah she'd ask why I wanted to know and I don't think 'well I was just wondering if you could wear it while I fuck you over the bar' is gonna go over to well.**

**Oh this woman is so not my type; oh thank god Maura is here to rescue me. In that top. Oh I'm staring. Stop staring Rizzoli.**

Maura's perspective;

Jane looks bored. I better go rescue her; the woman has finished her drink after all. Wait was Jane just staring at my cleavage? No of course not. She probably was just trying not to laugh at the answer machine women.

**Jane's POV**

**This is so lame, I'm speed dating with women I definitely don't wanna date and the one woman I want date, just keeps walking past. Smiling, hair bouncing … along with other parts and hips swinging. And I have to keep talking to nut jobs. I wish I was on a date with my nut job, or even if we weren't on a date. I'd be having a much better night.**

Maura's perspective

This is going on too long; Jane has been talking to this woman too long. Why is she still talking to her? This is the last date of the night; as soon as she is done we can go back home. Separate homes. Unless Jane wants to stay over. I hope she does. Jane looks really good tonight. Jane always looks good. I would have really enjoyed spending the night here with Jane.

I wish she would pay me that kind of attention.


End file.
